Hokkaido Hyuga
Hokkaido Hyuga (北海道日向, Hyuga Hokkaido) was a a member of the Hyuga Clan's Main House. (IN WORK) Background Hokkaido grew up as a member of the main house, becoming an expericened veteran over the decades of battles he's faced. Usually in the Hyuga Compound, he would use his spare time reading, much to the annoyance of Hiashi and the Hyuga Clan Elder before Hiashi's inaguration to be Hyuga Clan Head. He often ignored the yells of thoughs who disobeyed the Main House, and disliked the concept of half-bloods serving full-bloods, laying down their lives for them because of juinjutsu bound to their forehead. He often enjoyed Branch Members company, often meeting them secretly. As before he was an expericened veteran, often leading a battilion of men during the Third Shinobi World War, serving as the leader and sensor. He often conspired against the Main House (even though him being a member of the Main House) due to it's harsh treatment of the Branch Members (whom he conspired with). He soon became contridictary of himself, once he meant Ao, of Kirigakure, and at the time, accompanied by a Branch House member. He forced the Branch to go first, even though he was was full on chakra. His partner was ultimately defeated, due to no knowledge of Hyuga Secret Techniques. Ao, who hadn't been given time to take the Byakugan out of the Branch member's eye when he was still alive, confronted Hokkaido, who was hiding up in a tree, watching the fight from above. Both who were skilled sensors began a long battle, until Ao had caught him off guard and killed him. Ao had only recieved Hokkaido's right Byakugan until reinforcements came. Personality Hokkaido was a calm, silent man, who by some, called 'two-faced', due to his differences in personalities at times. He often was stern, and overlooked situations from afar, usually looking half-interested. He was seen as a man who deeply cared inside, often conspiring against the Main House. Many though him as rebellious, due to his dislike of the Main Houses's policies. Hokkaido's other side was usual contridictary of the other, often disliking and treating Branch members like trash. He was often rude and impatient when this side came out, caring only for himself and no one else. He often became arrogant in battle, and foul-mouthed towards his opponet when this side came out. Hokkaido wore a face much like Neji's; Cold and mature, and acted in such ways. He was never relaxed, always tense and serious of his choices. He was patient (when he wasn't being two-faced). Appearance Hokkaido was of average height for his age, with long oynx hair that reached to the middle of his back. He also had the family's renown Byakugan, with notable creases. He kept it free-flowing, with two bangs framing his face. A strand of oynx hair usually strung down in the middle of his forehead. He wore clad Hyuga Robes, which wear white. He, even during war, donned the same clothes. He wore white-wooded sandals, with two talismans reading "センチネル", which meant "sentinel', which hung from the end of his sleeve. Hokkaido bore a scar on his back, for reasons unknown. Abilities Hokkaido was a highly capable ninja, assigned to usually assigned to lead a battalion of ninja during both two ninja world wars he participaated in. Hokkaido also had mastered most of the Hyuga Clan's arsenal, and an experienced sensor. In addition, he bore the Byakugan. Byakugan As a member of the Hyūga clan, Hokkaido possesses the Byakugan: a dōjutsu kekkei genkai which grants him an almost 360° field of vision (with the exception of a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae), x-ray vision and the ability to see the chakra pathway system. He takes many precautions to hide this, and often tries to stay one step ahead of his enemies. Hokkaido also created the Eight Trigrams Head Smash, were he focuses most of his chakra in his hands, and targets the enemy's chakra pathways in the head, as well as damaging the brain and nervous system, where he has the possibilty to paralyze the person forever or kill them. Sensory Skills Attributed to his possesion of the Byakugan, he can sense people up too six hundred meters away, due to a somewhat stronger Byakugan (but weaker than Neji's). He is able to uses the Hiding in Camoflauge Technique, improving his skills. One his dreams though is to learn the Mind's Eye of Kagura, but died before doing so. Gentle Fist Due to him being a Main House Member, his is well-versed in the Gentle-Fist and most of its derived techniques, such as the Vacuum Palm or Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms, which he demonstrated upon Ao, when he threw several projectile at him. Nature Transformation Unlike most Hyuga, Hokkaido spared the other half of his time nature training, to one day, hopefully overthrow Hiashi with an extra punch to his already pontent Gentle Fist. He was proficent in th Earth Release technique, sometimes using them to absorb chakra to keep him going. He would use Earth Release Barrier: Earth Prison Dome of Magnificent Nothingness, and then use it with conjuction Earth Release: Hiding Like A Mole Technique to sneak in. Any chakra flowing through the opponet's body would be immobilized by his Gentle Fist. Status Part I Chunin Exams Arc He appears during a part of Neji's flashback, somewhile before he is Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT